grey skies to blue
by slow-wind
Summary: warnings: toxic todobaku, dekubaku , alpha deku. omega katsuki. bottom katsuki. smut.


the blonde choked on his sobs, fingers curling into the concrete below his nails as the same loud words echoed in his ears. katsuki prayed, time after time, stay up at night hoping just wishing he'd get pregnant and maybe it'd mend his and his husbands abusive relationship.

but it was over now. he'd completely snapped. and while katsuki could hold his own in a fight, usually bratty and snarky. he allowed himself to be slapped around. kicked punched whatever it took, if his husband still loved him. it'd be fine right ?

he wasn't himself lately. I mean what kind of useless omega couldn't even give their husband a child ?

shoto needed desperately to continue the family bloodline. he had to raise the next hair to inherit the todoroki's company. and falling in love with katsuki was just his failure. a damn defective omega , an attitude problem he no longer had to deal with.

the omega was infertile. completely useless and the alpha had never been so glad in his life to have not claimed him. shoto could hear his families mockery. the many ' I told you so ' he'd receive would be fucking torturous.

embarrassed to the say the least. ashamed. and katsuki was ashamed too. so much he couldn't find the strength to beg to be allowed back into the house that had been his home for the last four years.

katsuki's mother had warned him. moving out into another state that would be completely foreign to katsuki was bad news. especially in times like these. shoto knew katsuki had no one here. he knew he had no friends no family and that his life revolved around shoto.

shoto kicking him out like this slamming that door without a second glance at him. kick started a damn panic attack. he was no longer needed, left to die with no way to survive.

katsuki couldn't call this independent. independent as he'd once been before shoto came into his life. now that katsuki had forgotten his way, allowed his guard down he was just thrown away like trash.

maybe he'd die like trash too. no alpha in their right mind would want an defective omega. and at one point in time being wanted by some knothead alpha didn't matter.

but that was before he was tainted with a life he was happy to live. as an typical omegan house wife despite not being built to actually live a life where he lacked all control.

katsuki was supposed to be someone important in life, he was supposed to be most important to shoto aswell.

" kacchan... " it wasn't a question more like a stunned breath of air. that fiesty, sexy gorgeous omega was outside his bestfriends door, covered in bruises. whimpering and hacking up terrible sobs.

he could smell the way his usually soft welcoming vanilla caramel scent morphed into one of oven burned cookies and old sour milk. the scent itself had Izuku quaking in a battle of self-control. nostrils flaring with every whiff inhaled.

shoto couldn't have done this right ? not to the most amazingly talented, strong, strong willed, strong minded. beautiful inside and out omega Izuku has ever met in his entire life.

he couldn't have pushed the omega out of this house barely covered in any protective clothed. nothing to cover his skin and his beautifully unmarked neck.

the temperature outside was surely causing Izuku's fingers to numb and here katsuki was in only an over large tank top. exposed scent glands, left to be attack by anyone or freeze half to death.

just the thought started up a subconsciously low growl rumbling in Izuku's chest. the heart wrenching sounds katsuki was making. was driving Izuku halfway crazy. because he'd just witness the omega being mistreated and was too dumbfounded to rock his alpha friends shit.

beat some sense into him because no matter the situation. omega's were always top priority. the world couldn't live off alpha alone and it was time the world realized that.

* • .

**time skip.**

* * *

katsuki was, nesting ? and it seemed his distressed state had calmed a bit. he silently took in his surroundings while scenting the air once he came to. the blond wonder what izuku was doing outside when he was put out and what would have happened if he hadn't been there.

would shoto have let him back in? apologize for his behavior ? but of course not. shoto would probably rather die then apologize to his omega for being infertile. useless.

the blond pretty much felt dead. nesting because oddly enough. Izuku's scent was comforting. it was the very first scent katsuki had smelled on shoto when they met. it was the scent that had drawn him to shoto until he learned he'd been wearing a friends clothes because his luggage was lost.

that friend being the nerd , who's just offered his bed for katsuki to lay in. Izuku's scent was always so fresh. like nature, the rain forest to be exact, and air freshener without the coughing up a lung because someone sprayed too much.

his scent was incredibly alluring, warm and soothing. katsuki doubt he would've gave shoto the time of day if he wasn't smothered in the others scent.

when katsuki finally got a whiff of shoto's true scent. he found it oddly sweet unlike natural alpha's. peppermint and sugar. but his personality snatched katsuki's soul entirely.

he started to find everything about shoto perfect. which eventually led to their wedding day three wonderful years ago. but katsuki should've known better the minute he noticed how manipulating that man was. How he had to have absolutely control over everything.

how he wasn't willing to break bad habits for their marriage. and how he convinced katsuki to just accept it.

now that katsuki was here, he felt like he wasted half his life loving an alpha who only tore him down. told him that was what love felt like. was it truly ?

would this experience completely ruin him ? he'd have to spend his days alone. without a family to love.

the omega sighed in frustration beginning to tug on his hair. he hadn't even noticed the alpha that stepped into the room. to busy wallowing in self pity.

" kacchan , hey " Izuku called out to katsuki. watching the older omega glance over at him. slowly bringing his hands away from his hair. he was trying so hard not to stink this place up with stressed omega pheromones. because it isn't the best scent and it seemed to be making Izuku distressed too.

" wanna ? wanna eat ? I made breakfast. here I uh brought it up just incase you didn't wanna leave your nest." Izuku held out the omega's plate while his very own sat on the floor where he sat next to his bed.

katsuki didn't like the alpha being down there on the floor especially when this was his bed. so he scooted over. taking the plate and pointing down next to himself in his thick messy nest full of Izuku's clothing, pillows and blankets.

Izuku was so relieved when he found out the omega liked his scent so much he could nest in it with just the two of their scents.

" you want me to come in ?" Izuku asked a bit surprised when the omega nodded. the alpha couldn't help the low purr that started to rumble in his chest when he was welcome into the nest.

being careful not to knock anything out of place, the rather large man climbed into the nest sitting next to the omega, who he made look quite small. his purring growing far too loud and he was trying his best to keep it down.

happily eating his food next to the omega who blushed at the happy scent he was releasing. maybe izuku had never been in an omega's nest? maybe thats why he's so happy?

the sight had katsuki feeling a bit content. that izuku was happy with his nest and presence. though he and Izuku weren't allowed to friend each other due to reasons like katsuki finding the younger male attractive with a nice scent and Izuku obviously directing those thoughts back at katsuki in a way that the blond was and is quite oblivious to.

katsuki wanted shoto to trust him, that no other alpha could tempt him but he never did which meant he completely believed his bestfriend could woo katsuki.

even though they weren't friends they still spoke every now and then and everytime they met it was pleasing. comforting and goofy moments that could only last so long.

only for the alpha to come to the recuse as a decent friend.

when katsuki finished his plate he pushed his cheek against Izuku's shoulder, well arm since his shoulder was a bit over his head. rubbing his face against izuku lovingly purring. he had a full tummy and a comfy nest to help him calm down.

" thanks."

" n-no problem. are you still hungry?" Izuku asked seeing as to how fast the omega gobbled up his food he couldn't stop himself from wanting to offer his own food if it meant the omega was full.

he wanted to provide in everyway and fatten him up. instinctive reasoning. that he knew he shouldn't dewell on just incase that chance he's been waiting on never comes.

" no I'm okay." the omega sighed tiredly. while Izuku blushed continuing to eat in a nice sort of silence. he wanted to ask about katsuki's bruises, the fights and why he was thrown out like that.

but right now he was sure the omega just needed to rest.

" deku... ?" katsuki voice was hoarse so he cleared his throat watching the alpha lay their now empty plates on the nightstand next to his bed.

" hm yeah ? "

" if... if your omega was... infertile would you, ha-te them ?" infertility? is this what their fighting was about? was katsuki diagnosed with being infertile? incapable of conceiving a child ?

that would be a rare case in an omega nearly impossible since their body's produce so much to become strong enough to carry a child.

katsuki was opening up quicker then expected? maybe he needed to be told something he wanted to hear and izuku wasn't a great liar so he hoped it wasn't the case.

but katsuki's question, why would an alpha feel such horrid emotions if their omega couldn't do what most could ? not everyone was capable of surviving child birth or even being able to give birth.

nothing was wrong with not being able to give birth. no one should feel useless unwanted or unnecessary for things they couldn't control. and adoption was always an option. though emotions weren't always easy to heal with honest words.

" of course not. children or not. I'd love them. why ?" the omega glanced off to the said worrying his bottom lip between his teeth in anger. fingers clenching as he thought about how lucky the omega who'd belong to Izuku might be.

if only all alpha's thought like him maybe the world would be at peace. too bad katsuki's alpha hated him. if he could even call that man his.

alpha's weren't the only ones terrible, slut omega's victimized themselves and beta's who interfere with the connections between an alpha and omega.

" well shoto and I... I just won't get fucking pregnant. and we haven't went to the doctor yet to see if its true. but what if I'm fucking useless deku ? my heats mean nothing if im not able to give birth! why am I lik-" katsuki was starting to freak again. getting frustrated with himself and reaching for those beautiful threads of dull golden hair.

" hey, don't do that. like you said kacchan. you haven't went to the doctor. lets not make assumptions based on anything shoto might have said to you. I think... I think you're perfect." izuku grabbed his hand bringing it up to his mouth to plant a soft kiss to the back of his hand. the alpha's eyes shimmering in genuine honesty of his true thoughts.

" yeah right... I'm defective." once again katsuki blushed pulling his hand away gently and turning his head. what a sweet guy but katsuki already believed he was the lowest of low.

" no, you're you. someone who is out of this society's lead. you'll never fit in because you're different in a way that makes you so amazing. " izuku believed in every word he spoke and he wondered if katsuki hadn't ever come here with shoto would he ever have met katsuki ? maybe somewhere else ? different age ?

would katsuki have still been unbonded ? even after being with shoto for a good six years he was still unbonded and that wasn't how things were supposed to be.

it'd make it easy for some like izuku who's emotions were nearly too much for him at times.

make it easier for perverts and rapist to bond themselves to this beautiful omega. not that Izuku was anything like those disgusting buffoons. but he was an alpha and an alpha's jaw ached terribly when they wanted to dig their teeth into the scent gland of someone they loved.

" and I know, you don't believe me but I'll prove it to you. even if it takes awhile "

" shouldn't waste your time... I'm not even, your omega."

" but you aren't his either. I want to treat you better. mate you and let you be the judge of how I make you happy... you don't have to do much to keep me happy. just... be yourself. " running his thumb over katsuki's pretty pink cheeks. izuku blushing himself when he noticed how intimate the movement was. the two staring at each other with an unknown intensity under their gazes.

" I know you'll continue to love him. and I won't push you away for that. but I want you to get to know me. like I want to know you." Izuku pulled katsuki's chin up, hesitantly bringing himself closer to the omega's face. letting his breath fan over katsuki's lips, giving him a clear idea of what he wanted to do.

and the alpha wondered if kacchan would stop him. if he'd snap saying izuku was trying to use him. assume he'd roll over tummy up over a few sweet words. hate him , maybe he'd kick Izuku's balls in and call his husband, maybe he'd-

" if you're going to kiss someone don't start panicking mid-way you nerd. " izuku was an idiot and katsuki liked that about him. his personality didn't match the sexy on his face one bit. but it made izuku all the more appealing.

and in this moment katsuki found him irresistible and helped himself to taste the lips hovering right over his face.

he knew he was being 'easy'. knew that the man didn't want to hurt him and was clearly going to back out at the last minute but katsuki wanted to be held. he wanted to feel good.

wanted to be under Izuku who always looked at him with such tenderness. like he cared.

so the urge to be held by shoto wasn't anywhere to be found. not when he was surrounded by Izuku's scent. in izuku's bed, kissing his soft lips. staring into his forest green vibrant eyes.

feeling his curls in wrapped around the fingers he has pushed into the back of his head.

and the way he could shield him from danger. izuku was large he could completely squash katsuki underneath him and the thought didn't sound so bad.

inhaling Izuku's fresh scent was starting to make him touch starved. It felt like,

...they were sitting in a field of beautiful dandelions, soft winds and the scent of dew on the grass just at the brink of dawn.

even if this wasn't the right decision to make, he felt wanted. the way Izuku kisses him feels good and he'd been feeling so awful lately he didn't want to be reminded of why he was thrown away.

" y-you can't touch me like th-that I'll-" saliva dripping from between their lips as Izuku panted , hands now at his side shaking with anticipation while he desperately tried to calm himself.

bright red cheeks, glossy eyes and messy hair. Izuku looked a wreck and he'd only been kissed. its such a pretty sight.

Izuku knew wouldn't be able to think rationally if the blond kissed him like that again. even though he started this. what he received was far beyond his expectation. he expected to be slapped and maybe that he'd deserved it because wasn't this the wrong time to try and prove how he wanted the omega ?

he was simply supposed to stay in line as a good friend until katsuki was capable of thinking about his situation without having a breakdown yet here he was kissing on him.

Izuku needed to chill. because sex never was the remedy to healthy emotions. just a small relief.

knowing izuku a make out session with him would never end in just a make out session.

" I want you to. " the omega laced his smaller hands within Izuku's, leaning in to rest his face up against the bigger mans chest. shivering when he realized just how small he was compared to Izuku. of course he knew but, he didn't realize he was so small. not with the weight on him which looked like baby fat.

katsuki was quite insecure about his weight. he'd started stress eating and that lead to putting on thickness that shoto never did appreciate. but Izuku likes... everything about katsuki. that felt good to know.

" I know what you're thinking. this isn't right yeah ?" katsuki was beginning to feel slick coating his insides as squirmed his way into Izuku's lap. feeling that hard brick retrained under his gym shorts pressing against his ass.

and oh yes, Izuku felt large in his pants. there was no way he could deny his arousal.

" ka-kacchan I'm warning you. I shouldn't have tried to-" katsuki wasn't listening one bit. fascinated with the way izuku's chest felt underneath his hands. the omega grinned leaning forward to nibble on Izuku's neck allowing his hands to travel downward.

" wow. so big alpha. " the omega lapped at his neck. his scent beginning to grow stronger.

izuku was trying desperately to keep his hands at his sides. but he wanted to wrap his arms around katsuki's waist and pulled him straight up against him.

he knew if he laid one finger on katsuki he'd lose himself. he was barely hanging onto a thread and he'd barely been touched.

" do-don't provoke me kacchan I'm trying-"

" you don't need to try. just fuck me alpha. " katsuki ran his tongue across the deku's scent gland, moaning when izuku's aroused scent hit his nose strong. the alpha was trying so hard to hold it in. he really is a good guy.

but nothing was wrong with giving into it. just once right?

" c'mon want your knot. Alpha."

growling izuku didn't know what to do, his resolve was slipping and he just didn't have the strength to hold onto it. he wanted so badly to stuff katsuki full of his cock until katsuki was walking around with a baby no, correction babies. he wanted to impregnate him the way katsuki swore he couldn't be.

and his rational side wanted to strangle him to death. internally calling himself a knothead. for taking such an alluring invitation. despite the current situation.

• .

**time skip**

* * *

katsuki was definitely running. or at least trying to. oversensitive from two orgasms he'd just had. no break to recover either. Izuku's tongue pushed deep inside of his hole while his hand worked on his omega's little hard cock.

katsuki moaned loudly ass rocking back onto the alpha's face. pleasure running up his spine in waves and when it got to much he'd try to pull away only to end up thrusting into Izuku's large hand that wrapped tightly around his little omegan dick.

Izuku's iron vise grip on the omega's hip were bruising as he slurped on the blond's slick drenched hole. he couldn't stop himself from being so greedy, not when katsuki's slick was so sweet, tasting like the richest of nectar.

Izuku was so painfully hard through his lose gym shorts. katsuki was so beautiful to him right now, that fucked out look on his face was going to make izuku knot himself and he hadn't even gotten out of his pants yet.

Izuku's head was spinning, dizzy off katsuki's scent and pleased with how the omega couldn't stay quiet. legs shaking with his thick ass held up to Izuku's face.

katsuki couldn't take much more given that he'd cum again and again with no time to recover. the hot feeling boiling at the pit of his stomach had him squirming to get away despite wanting to reach another climax. he was fucking confused , what did he want?

he couldn't decide not when his body was on fire. he felt so good. too good , it's almost unbearable.

" de-deku I- 'mmm cumming." katsuki's back arched down leaving his tummy pressed up against the bed while his legs shut tightly. he was attempting to slow or prevent it from happening. but to no avail, he did anyway.

cute toes curling up from yet another climax with a loud keen moan leaving his mouth.

katsuki was left strengthless and trembling in satisfaction. low purring coming from his throat again happily. pushed into the state of satisfactory high off his bliss.

the alpha's dazed eyes finally focus as he pulls his face away from the omega's pretty pink hole. leaking with cum and slick.

worshipping katsuki beautiful bruised body. how soft his skin felt under Izuku's scarred colossal hands. his thick curves making him plump everywhere. Izuku wanted to kiss every inch of his body.

" zuku.. wanna baby. I want a baby zuku." the omega pleads raising his ass higher on shaky knees and legs. panting tiredly. all he could think about now, was being knocked up. locked together by the alpha's knot and fucked into a deep state of oblivion.

the alpha rose from the edge of the bed slowly. making a show of pulling his shirt over his well toned body. and wiping his drenched face clean.

he knew the omega liked what he was seeing. those pretty eyes were so dilated he could no longer see the red of his eyes. just big black heat eyes. the ones that plead ' fuck me alpha '

finally izuku dropped his gym shorts and let them fall down his legs and onto the floor as he crawled onto the bed, shorts falling off his feet and onto the floor while he gripped at his heavy cock through his boxers.

he was so drunk off katsuki's scent. katsuki smelled like desert after a feast and he couldn't wait to eat up. finally pulling his large cock from his underwear watching as the omega's mouth fell open in surprise. his little legs spreading wider then before.

zuku groaned pushing his curly hair out of his face, left hand wrapped around his large heavy alpha dick. stroking himself to how slutty katsuki looked right now. all sprawled out like this just for him.

izuku looked fucking sexy thrusting into his hand like that. katsuki's hole was gushing out waves of slick. so turned on and excited he released a loud sexy mating call. swaying his hips and wiggling around. it looked like it'd hurt if deku tried to put that thing in him. but he wanted that , wanted it to hurt so good.

" c"mon alpha , I want it noww. " groaned the blond male. impatient as ever.

" kacchan I d-don't want to hurt you. can't stop shaking." the alpha panted now hunched over the smaller man. staring at that beautiful male in his gorgeous glowing face. red eyes stared up at him through fluttering blond eyelashes.

katsuki whines rolling over onto his back and grabbing the alpha's dick. even though he could barely grasp it.

it was so much bigger then anyone he's ever seen. only had him nibbling on his lip in eagerness.

" such a pornstar dick on you deku." katsuki giggled spreading his legs wider. teasing his hole with the tip of Izuku's dick. the alpha's hands digging into the sheets below him. while he did his best to focus on trying not to knot just because katsuki grabbed his dick.

it'd be embarrassing and he wouldn't be able to satisfy his omega. izuku gasped beginning to hold his breath when katsuki started to push him inside of himself. the ring of his hole stretching to accept Izuku's fat head, while the alpha struggled to hold himself up.

arms shaking when the wet heat of katsuki's insides started to envelop him.

" oh shit, oh shit, oh shit wait ! wait wait I'm gonna cum kacchan wait-" izuku yelped. thighs shaking as the omega let out breathy laughs.

" better hold it alpha, we're almost there. " katsuki's mouth falls open as he's taking Izuku in deeper. the stretch leaving his hole burning as he started to feel like his virginity was being taken all over again.

Izuku is fucking shaking all over, the alpha looks seconds away from collapsing ontop of katsuki. trying to pull his hips away from katsuki but the blond doesn't allow him.

wrapping his strong legs and pulling the alpha's waist down to meet his own as quick as he possibly could. loud moans leaving the both of them when deku finally bottoms out. the alpha eyes rolling as he nearly loses consciousness. falling to keeping himself up on his elbows. eyes shut tightly.

he could feel his knot swelling and they'd just connected. couldn't explain why he was so senstive to katsuki's touch but it felt amazing to be balls deep in kacchan. feels like where he belongs. but he wouldn't last a damn second.

" oh god. Oh w-wow you're really gonna cum." the omega rolled his hips gasping at how full he felt. the alpha was tearing him in half but it felt so good. so good and he could feel the base of the alpha's dick swelling.

the way he tried to hold himself together and the face expression he was making. was all so sexy to katsuki.

" gi-give me a minute." izuku groaned shoving his face against katsuki's scent glands. trying his best to let the high he was feeling die down.

after the two laid there for a while...

Izuku was confident he'd last long enough to please his omega. sighing softly while pinning katsuki's hips down to his mattress so the omega would stay still.

Izuku planted a light kiss on katsuki's cheek moving his face towards the omega's ear.

" ready baby ?"

• .

**time skip**

* * *

" holy Fuuuckkk !" the blond wailed loudly. moaning wantonly while stuck in a position he couldn't escape. Izuku had his ankles pinned right beside his head. ramming his hips down against katsuki's stretched hole.

skin slapping loudly while Izuku hit katsuki's prostate dead on. had him right where he wanted him and who knew the omega was such a sceamer ? eyes rolling back to where you could only see the white.

" so fucking good omega, im gonna fuck you up." Izuku groaned body trembling with every rough thrust he delivered. the alpha's toes were curling, pleasure shooting up his spine.

Izuku moaned watching the many faces his lover makes. biting his swollen lips squirming and hollering everytime deku's dick hit that sweet spot. the sweet spot that had him tighting up milking the alpha rentlessly.

" yes zuku fuck m-e-e-e! " every thrust left his voice shaking. his thick ass cheeks starting to bruise red with the way pounded him. man handling him anyway he wanted to while katsuki takes it happily. purring but screaming louder then anything.

Izuku was sure his neighbors would've thought the blond was being raped if not for his loud begging.

" gon-gonna make me knot you baby. I swear I'm gonna fill you up !" izuku let go of the omega's ankle tugging him up against him. the two were now chest to chest rocking against each other hard. katsuki's legs wrapped tightly around Izuku's lower back keeping the alpha's whose knot was beginning to swell deep inside him.

"-es daddy wanna be full of your kids." katsuki was so scent drunk he couldn't help his desires to be fucked continuously until he was tummy bloating full with cum. he wanted to be bred like never before.

" wanna be stuffed mommy? wanna be a good pregnant bitch for daddy?" Izuku's eyes were so black he looked possessed. getting high off his omega's words. he wanted to be the father of katsuki's kids.

he wanted to be katsuki's daddy. he'd be a good daddy for kacchan. kacchan deserves everything.

" yes yesh wanna be good pregnant bitch for daddy!" the omega moaned when izuku grabbed a hand full of his pretty hair. tugging his head back allowing four sets of dilated eyes to meet.

katsuki's body arched into Izuku's touch as sharp teeth pierced the skin of his shoulder. Izuku's eyes rolled at the urge to dig his teeth into the swollen scent glands on the side of katsuki's neck.

Izuku's inner alpha was whining he wanted to claim the omega but had no permission to do so. even through the clouds of lust zuku wouldnt do anything to hurt his kacchan.

katsuki's toes curled as he began to whimper. nails digging into Izuku's strong toned chest. chest flushed down in red while his omega claws at his chest.

the feeling of Izuku's knot catching on the rim of his hole is exhilarating. katsuki was gonna cum, the way izuku was making his body feel was unexplainable. every nerve in his body was active and buzzing.

swollen bruised nipples Izuku played with bit down on and toyed with until numb. hickies scattered across his shaking body. bite marks yo satisfy the ache. pretty bruised lips.

katsuki felt as wrecked as he looked. a loud keen leaving his body when the alpha's knot popped. releasing thick warm cum inside of him as Izuku locked their lips together in a blown out kiss.

Izuku whimpered at the tight clenching of katsuki's hole. katsuki could feel Izuku's cock pulsing inside of him dumping every bit of cum he had inside of him into the omega.

" s-so good kacchan, a-auh " he was a moaning mess, the omega continued to rock on his knot trying to push himself down even deeper. despite being a weeping mess. soft sobs leaving his lips. all about how good zuku fucked him.

* * *

• .

**time skip**

* * *

katsuki's eyes were watering when he seen the many pregnacy test laid out across the bathroom floor. an smiling alpha sitting infront of him looking quite excited.

these were tears of disbelief and over joyous excitement.

all three pregnancy test results were a big fat POSITIVE. stating that the omega was in deed a week pregnant and it had been a good week since the heated love making he'd had with Izuku.

and if he was pregnant here and now, by an alpha who was treating him better then the queen of any country. who he could see a possible new future with.

did it mean that shoto...

is the infertile one ? shoto had been looking for him but every since katsuki slept with izuku. he hadn't wanted to go back to shoto, despite loving the man do dearly , izuku treats him so well. talks him through his problems and he only holds his hand when comfortable enough.

izuku was clumsy. goofy, always enthusiastic and bright. he shared most of the same interest as katsuki and his personality was something katsuki knew he'd fall in love with.

he wanted to get to know izuku the best he could before decided he'd leave shoto... to be with izuku. and now with a baby on the way. katsuki knew he owed shoto and explanation of where he'd been and what he discovered.

that shoto should get checked out as well ad katsuki because they just were compatible when trying for a baby but... one time with izuku and katsuki's going to be wobbling around with a brat. he was happy to say the least. knew he needed mental healing and time away from sho before he could do anything else.

he needed to heal from the wounds shoto carved into his mind. needed to have the strength not to ever take bullshit from anyone ever again.

especially since he would be a parent now.

**so I've edited this and i have no idea why the edit won't stay as I wrote it.**

**I did have under scores where the breakers were supposed to be but they wouldn't show up and its reallly aggravating. so hopefully the star or period shows up to divide the story the way I originally wrote.**

**I ****have many idea's in my head but since I don't like the way I write it makes it that much harder for me to actually write it.** **do hope that you enjoyed and if you have some great tips to help me improve please feel free to criticize in a way that won't kill my confidence XD.****and yes this is a oneshot. **


End file.
